


No One Touch the Night

by AlienAlkali



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying is for people with feelings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grandparent Runaan, He'd gonna listen to his husband like the good assassin he is, Lain and Tiadrin are there they just don't say anything in here, Runaan is determined not to mess it up this time, Ruthari and Laindrin want to help raise Rayllum's kid, Soft Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Turning up the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali
Summary: Runaan becomes a grandpa and has a little soft moment as he struggles with his hard exterior.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	No One Touch the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this tumblr post](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ask-runaan-anything/644945605731418112) from the @ask-runaan-anything blog. Uploading for the sake of organisation and my sanity.

It had been yesterday that Rayla had fallen asleep in my arms, that she made me smile, that she trained so hard to make me proud, that she called me "dad". It had been yesterday, and I had been strong.

Yesterday had flown by too fast. _I am the night,_ I think as I screw my eyes closed. The night is dry, the night does not feel, it does not warm others, it does not rain. It is a blanket of darkness, a canvas, if you will.

"Shhhh, don't wake her," I hear Callum say.

_I am the night, I do not rain._ The night does not rain, the night does not rain, the night does not rain...

"Livana... Livana..." I could hear the wonder in Rayla's voice.

A gentle weight was placed in my arms and I looked down at the sound of quiet cooing. _Livana,_ I think. _Shining white one;_ how beautiful, how small. _The moon;_ her skin glows in the full moonlight streaming through the window. _To rise._ In that moment, the young one makes eye contact with me, a strong hand gripping at a finger. In that moment, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her.

_The night does not rain,_ I remind myself as something wet falls past my chin. _The night does not rain..._

"Shhhh, no one touch the night, it is soft."

I am the night, a blanket of darkness that now has a purpose. I am the night, a canvas no longer blank. I am the night, and every night has a moon.

There will be more nights to come, and each night I will get to see my moon, I will get another chance, a new purpose. It had only been yesterday...

But now, I realise as I hold this small bundle in my arms, as I watch my moon rise, as I bask in the glory of her rays, in her strength as I watch her grow, watch her outshine the others... yesterday had been forever ago and today was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh, no one touch the night, it is soft. ;) ~💖


End file.
